


Something [not] So Subtle

by citrussunscreen



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doorbell rings one early morning. Leeteuk wonders as he goes up to the door why he’s opening the door. Shouldn’t it be the maknae that goes to open the door?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something [not] So Subtle

The doorbell rings one early morning. Leeteuk wonders as he goes up to the door why he’s opening the door. Shouldn’t it be the maknae that goes to open the door?  
  
DBSK’s smiling angel greets him as he opens the door. Before he could even politely greet the other, he sighs mentally. It was going to be another one of those semi-complicated spectacle he sort of understood and sort of didn’t at the same time.  
  
“Yah! Eunhyuk! Xiah Junsu’s here!” Leeteuk calls out, closing the door after Xiah politely steps into the Super Junior’s complex.  
  
Leeteuk watches as Eunhyuk and Xiah exchange greetings, a few light punches and name calling. He wonders just when DBSK’s Xiah seem to have gotten such a light frame. It was sort of unsettling. The trot singer was caught a little off by surprise when Eunhyuk casually puts an arm around Xiah’s shoulder and directs a comment at him “You’d better stop ogling Junsu, or U-Know-sshi is going to take your head”  
  
Junsu slaps Eunhyuk playfully with a laugh.  
  
Rolling his eyes, the two never change. Leeteuk walks away with a “Just wondering if Xiah is trying to get rid of his pretty and cute image with his hair”  
  
“Now that you mention it...” Eunhyuk runs his fingers through Xiah’s much shorter hair “the last time I saw you it was still cute and bouncy, what happened? Did U-Know-sshi say he was sick of your pretty boy face with the pretty boy hair?”  
  
Junsu pulls himself away from his best friend and crosses his arm “You know I’m perfect right?”  
  
“Uh-huh” Eunhyuk nods his head slightly whilst rolling his eyes at the other “you’re the same as ever”  
  
Xiah smiles as he opens the door into the living room, plopping himself onto the couch “Hyukjae’s the same hateful and spiteful self too”  
  
“So?” Eunhyuk decides to ignore the other’s comment “What happened this time for you to come running here so early in the morning?” The Super Junior member takes a look at his friend “You got too clingy” and Eunhyuk starts to count reasons on his fingers, watching his friend’s expression all the time “U-Know-sshi got too clingy...he got too possessive...he told you he liked your old hairstyle more...you told him you like me more than him....you told him all you need in life is music, and me...”  
  
Eunhyuk should’ve expected the slap and roar of laughter from his bubbly friend. A smile made its way on his own face too. And then something hit him  
  
“Don’t tell me you pulled another prank on him!?” Eunhyuk exclaimed, and when he looked at his friend’s affirmation, he clapped his hands together as though he had just won the lottery and proceeded to give his bestie a well deserved high-five.  
  
“Oh, Xiah Junsu is such a bad boy now, what did you do this time round?” Hyukjae asked, engrossed.  
  
“Ah~ Nothing much this time around, I got up early...”  
  
“I noticed” Hyukjae muttered with a smile  
  
Junsu returned the smile “So I painted his toenails. And then I took his earrings and came here.”  
  
Eunhyuk covered his mouth and chuckled “When do you think he’ll notice and come look for you?”  
  
“Anytime soon, probably” Junsu laughed, his fingers running over the earrings he took from his leader.  
  
The duo only got through a couple of karaoke songs before the doorbell rang again. Hyukjae looks at Junsu and Junsu looks at Hyukjae, both wearing a Cheshire smile.  
  
“It has got to be Yunho-hyung” Junsu claims.  
  
And his statement was affirmed with Leeteuk’s “Xiah! U-Know is here for you!”  
  
Eunhyuk thinks briefly that Leeteuk-hyung will make a great doorman. And wonders if he should propose the idea to the other.  
  
“He’s going to be quite furious with you, won’t he?” Eunhyuk’s smile widens as Junsu’s smile drops.  
  
“Which is why this brave knight will shield me!” Junsu jokes, jumping behind Hyukjae  
  
“Hey!” Eunhyuk shouts, “I’m not shielding you from an angry U-Know-sshi!”  
Junsu pouts “Don’t worry, Yunho-hyung is a very gentle and caring person”  
  
“Uh-huh?” Eunhyuk looks at the other before forcefully puling with a laugh “since he’s such a nice person, you can deal with him yourself!” and the Super Junior member gave DBSK’s Xiah a push towards the door, just in time as DBSK’s U-Know walked in.  
  
“Haha” Junsu laughs awkwardly, taking a step back with a wry smile as he greets his leader with feigned innocence “What are you doing here, Yunho-hyung?” He was tempted to ask if his leader liked the shade he used for the toenails, but he really didn’t feel like having the other hold him in a headlock, so he thought better.  
  
“Yah, Kim Junsu!” Yunho looks at the other, beckoning the other to come closer with a finger.  
  
Junsu looks at his best friend for help, but all Hyukjae does is cross his arms and sighs forlornly.  
  
It didn’t take long and Hyukjae was sure he was expecting for his best friend to go jumping up and down like a frivolous teenage girl. That guy never changes, an endless bound of energy. He didn’t need to watch to know that Junsu had latched his arms around Yunho-hyung. And really, Junsu’s incessant “Yunho-hyung!” was over the top. You’d have to be crazy to not know DBSK’s U-Know has the biggest soft spot for DBSK’s Xiah.  
  
Hyukjae watches as U-Know laughs, lightly pinching one of Junsu’s cheeks, and gosh, he really didn’t need to see the way U-Know’s other hand ran lovingly over Xiah’s body. As if he hadn’t already seen enough, or well, heard enough.  
  
“I’m really sleepy! Give me a piggy back ride, Yunho-hyung!” Junsu nuzzles warmly against the other’s neck.  
  
Yunho laughs as he wraps his arms around the other “Okay, but only because you’re so clumsy”  
  
Hyukjae scoffs. Talk about favouritism.  
  
Junsu gleefully jumps onto his leader’s back, legs curling around his hyung’s waist and arms wrapped tightly around the other’s shoulders.  
  
Eunhyuk does not miss the victory sign his best friend gives him as U-Know diligently gives the younger member a piggy back ride out of Super Junior’s complex with a quiet “sorry for bothering”. Hyukjae sighs as he closes the front door.  
  
Leeteuk is leaning against the wall “You know, it’s only when Xiah comes by unexpectedly that it always ends up with U-Know coming to pick the other up so well, flashily.”  
  
Eunhyuk shrugged.  
  
“Don’t you think it’s strange?” Leeteuk asks, a pensive look on his face.  
  
Eunhyuk shrugs again “Don’t know, the two of them have always been a little weird”. But he knew, Hyukjae thinks as he flops down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, the reason as to why Junsu comes over so frequently, his best friend wants to show him that he’s doing well, that Yunho-hyung still cares for him, that he’s happy. Hyukjae understands. Junsu doesn’t want him to worry. He understands that too. After all, they’re not best friends for nothing


End file.
